


just a little

by a24kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, it’s just soft idk what to tell u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a24kuroo/pseuds/a24kuroo
Summary: they’re still in their pajamas, and kiyoomi knows that atsumu just brushed his teeth a few minutes prior, and he’s hit with a wave of fondness.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	just a little

**Author's Note:**

> this was a rambly late night thread i’ve had in my twt drafts for a while so i decided to clean it up n post it here <3 hope u enjoy
> 
> also ik the title is kinda random, but it’s from “a kiss” by the driver era !

kiyoomi and atsumu have been together for a while now. they hold hands, they hug, they even cuddle on the couch sometimes as kiyoomi slowly warms up to atsumu’s touch and generally warms up to him.

then one day, there’s this _moment_ , not even anything remarkable, just atsumu standing in kiyoomi’s kitchen attempting to make them breakfast on one of their days off. kiyoomi watches him, sees the focused look on his face and admires the way that warm morning light shines in and makes him look so _soft_. they’re still in their pajamas, and kiyoomi knows that atsumu just brushed his teeth a few minutes prior, and he’s hit with a wave of fondness.

he says, “hey, ‘tsumu.”

atsumu turns to him with a hum, completely unsuspecting, and kiyoomi gestures for him to come closer so he can grab his hand and drags him forward to loop an arm around his waist. atsumu just giggles and wraps an arm around kiyoomi’s neck in return, enjoying the attention.

then, kiyoomi leans their foreheads together and atsumu’s breath hitches in his throat because they’re suddenly close in a way they haven’t quite been before, lips mere centimeters apart.

kiyoomi meets atsumu’s eyes, and atsumu only stares back at him with slightly-widened eyes, offering a silent answer to an unspoken question. kiyoomi slowly leans in until their lips are pressed together, gentle, unmoving, as atsumu lets kiyoomi set the pace and go with what’s comfortable for him.

after a few seconds, he pulls away just enough to see atsumu’s reaction. atsumu’s entire face is red, blush spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears because _woah, his boyfriend just kissed him for the first time._

there’s a tiny smile on kiyoomi’s face, which doesn’t disappear as he leans in and gives atsumu three more quick pecks. then, he says, “hey, the egg is burning.”

atsumu jumps, like snapping out of a trance. then, he flies out of kiyoomi’s arms to pull the pan off the stove, frowning as he waves away the dark smoke that had begun to rise from it.

kiyoomi chuckles, sliding back into his seat at the counter and as his boyfriend scrapes the burnt egg whites out of the pan and cracks a fresh one.

with his heart pounding and his lips tingling pleasantly, kiyoomi watches atsumu finish cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KIYOOMlGF) if u wanna shout abt sakuatsu or hq in general :)


End file.
